Solo un poco mas
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Abrazó contra su cuerpo al ángel como si quisiese protegerlo de la penumbra que los acechaba en esa habitación, a pesar de estar protegidos por la tenue luz de una de las lámparas de las mesillas de noche. Sin embargo, no era real. Allí no había ningún peligro.


**N/a: **_Hola a todos otra vez. Aquí traigo otro fic cortito. Este, sinceramente, no sé de dónde ha salido. Vino así tal cual. Sé que habrá alguien que me querrá matar tras leer esto, así que solo voy a decirle esto: salió solo, yo no quería que pasara pero, ya ves. Para la próxima intentare no volver a hacerlo. Ya está. No tengo nada más que añadir, aparte de que lo disfrutéis. _

**Solo un poco mas**

Abrazó contra su cuerpo al ángel como si quisiese protegerlo de la penumbra que los acechaba en esa habitación, a pesar de estar protegidos por la tenue luz de una de las lámparas de las mesillas de noche. Sin embargo, no era real. Allí no había ningún peligro. Solo era el miedo haciéndose un hueco en su corazón frente al inminente fin de su efímera felicidad. No quería que las sombras se lo llevasen donde el no pudiese alcanzarlo. No quería que se marchase. No así. No tan pronto. No ahora que por fin todas sus inseguridades y miedos habían quedado atrás, que por fin se habían aceptado como eran y lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Necesitaba solo un poco más de tiempo. Se habían hecho ilusiones pensando que en cada nueva búsqueda por fin daría con algo que salvase la vida a su antiguo ángel guardián; pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, se daba contra el muro de la realidad. Una realidad que no había querido ver hasta que le estalló en la cara pocas semanas antes, cuando se dio cuenta que ya de nada valía recorrer el mundo en busca de una cura si no iba a estar en sus últimos momentos. Temía que al volver a casa en una de ellas encontrase que Castiel había muerto. Dejó de buscar y se centró en pasar el poco tiempo que le quedase con él. Lo cuidó, le hizo lo más feliz que pudo, lo amó como si al segundo siguiente se fuese a ir de su lado. Quería recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido todos esos años atrás. Se hermano, durante todo ese corto tiempo, los estuvo apoyando en todo momento y compartiendo con ellos algunos de esos momentos. Él también quería pasar tiempo con su buen amigo antes de que no volviese a verle más. Ambos estaban perdiendo a otro miembro más de su ya rota y desaparecida familia.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y cada día Castiel se fue apagando un poco más, y con él Dean. El rubio, a pesar de eso, permaneció a su lado en todo momento. Aguantando. Sufriendo en silencio por los dos. Pero el tiempo se había acabado y la gracia angelical que en su momento robó Castiel se había consumido casi por completo, matándolo poco a poco en el proceso.

Besó cada rincón del, ahora pálido, rostro de su ángel queriendo grabar en su memoria aquella sensación. Secó con cuidado la frente perlada de sudor frio de su ángel para que se sintiese más cómodo. Lo arropó como si fuese su tesoro más preciado y le sonrió intentando decirle que todo saldría bien, pero su voz no quería salir. Los dos sabían cómo lo que estaba a punto de pasar era inevitable. Decir aquellas palabras no tenía sentido cuando ambos sabían que nada saldría bien.

El ángel solo podía mirar con sus afiebrados y cristalinos ojos azules como Dean lo cuidaba en sus últimos momentos. No quería que su antiguo protegido cargase con ese dolor por toda la eternidad; pero sabía, también, que así era su cazador. El Winchester siempre había cargado con su propia culpa y la de todos como si fuera la suya propia. Por lo menos tenía la certeza que allí a donde fuera cuidaría y velaría por el como siempre había hecho. Quizá algún día dentro de muchos años, quizá siglos, volverían a encontrarse de nuevo. Porque estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en el cielo sin querer bajar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. Era mejor así. Sería menos doloroso ver aquellos preciosos ojos verdes llenos de remordimientos, dolor y tristeza por él.

Dean se abrazó más al cuerpo de su ángel sin llegar a lastimarlo. Ya bastante dolor estaba soportando Castiel en su interior. Sabía que debía alejarse pero no quería. Besó por última vez los labios de su ángel guardándose otro recuerdo más para la eternidad. Unos pocos segundos más tarde su cuerpo aulló de dolor por la quemadura que le estaban dejando las alas rotas de Castiel sobre la piel al morir. Ese era su precio a pagar por no poder salvarlo de su propia muerte. Su ángel se había ido. Como se fue Colette de Caín. La historia volvía a repetirse una vez más, esta vez sin Abaddon. Las sombras se habían llevado a su ángel y atrás dejaban a un caballero del Infierno llorando en silencio sobre el cuerpo del único ser que le había salvado de la perdición tiempo atrás. Del único al que jamás podría seguir allí donde iba.


End file.
